


Innocence

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [10]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Christmas Smut, I guess that's what I call it?, M/M, Succubus Edd, completely consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd is getting ready for his parents to be home for Christmas when Kevin comes by. Edd feels finally ready to take the next step in their relationship.</p>
<p>And, yes, you all know what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward and the Succulent Series. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on December 23, 2003. This is a week and a half after Promise. This takes place during their Junior year of high school.
> 
> Underage tag as they're both still 16.

Christmas was only a couple days away and the cul-de-sac was infused with the festive air, perhaps even more than usual. Edd’s parents had informed him they would be arriving late the next day and he couldn’t be more excited. The house was cleaned top to bottom—twice—and he was just about to put a pecan pie in the oven when there was a knock on the door.

Wiping his hands, he hurried to answer it and found, “Kevin! I did not expect you here for another hour.”

Kevin’s cheeks were flushed, despite the short walk across the street between their houses. It hadn’t snowed yet in Peach Creek, but the chill in the air and the clouds overhead indicated it could at any moment. “Yeah, well, Mom said we had to get out of the house so she could finish wrapping. Figured you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not!” Edd replied, stepping back so the redhead could get out of the cold. “I was just about to put a pie in the oven, if you don’t mind waiting in the living room a moment.”

Making sure the door was shut completely—no point in wasting heat—Edd hurried back into the kitchen and placed the pie in the center of the oven. Starting the timer, he went back to the living room to find Kevin comfortably situated on the couch flipping through random cable channels.

“There’s nothing on but Christmas specials, is there?” Kevin complained, gesturing for Edd to join him. 

Edd curled up next to his boyfriend, tucking in under his arm. It had been a couple days since they’d seen each other and he found he was missing the contact. He wondered if it was connected to his nature or just how anyone felt in a relationship. Going by how couples acted in movies, which he never put much stock in given their ignorance of the basic laws of science, it was normal. Perhaps he could talk to Nazz about it, as she seemed more knowledgeable of matters of the heart.

After watching Kevin make another round through the more popular channels without being able to make a selection, he offered, “There are some interesting documentaries on if—”

Kevin silenced him with a quick kiss. Edd pouted. He hadn’t thought he was saying anything that would warrant interruption. 

“Dude, it’s the holiday break, and only two days until Christmas. I refuse to talk about anything school related. Mom’s already harping on me enough about my grades.”

Edd looked at him curiously. “I thought you were passing all of your classes?”

“Yeah, passing,” the jock replied with a shrug. “She wants me to do a little better than that, get all As and Bs, even.”

“She wants what is best for you, then. Better grades will secure better scholarships for college or university.” Edd knew his parents wanted the same for him—it seemed to be a universal truth for all parents.

Kevin shrugged again, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I’m just not as interested in it as you or Nazz are. You guys get this stuff as soon as it’s taught, but I have to go over it a few more times and by then I’m just bored of it.”

Edd frowned, though he did understand. Eddy was the same way with his studies. However, he knew better by now than to make the comparison out loud. Both teens dealt better with the practical than the theoretical, which made certain subjects harder than others. “I am aware that there are some people, such as myself and Nazz, who have a proclivity for learning more than others.”

“Dude, English, please,” Kevin said with a laugh. 

“I am simply saying there are some who learn faster than others and enjoy it,” Edd tried again. 

“So you’re saying you and Nazz are nerds,” Kevin deadpanned. 

Edd giggled. “Yes, I suppose you could say that.”

“I’m totally going to tell Nazz you called her a nerd.”

Still giggling, Edd tucked his face under Kevin’s chin. “Is that something should would find offensive?”

The redhead gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Nah, probably not. She’d think it was a compliment coming from you.”

A warm feeling rose up in Edd’s chest, though thankfully nothing like the crush he used to have on her back in their middle school days. It was nice to know his opinion of someone could be valued in a positive light. “Going back to your own grades, would you want some help? I’m used to tutoring Ed and Eddy on occasion. It would not be any trouble.”

Kevin was silent for a while and the raven-haired male began to worry he’d offended him in some way. Before he could work himself up into a panic though, Kevin said, “Would it be all right if I got back to you on that?”

“Of course,” Edd replied, nodding. “I would be glad to help you at any time.”

Grinning, Kevin leaned in close until their foreheads were touching. “Feel like helping me with something else, then?”

It was a horribly cheesy line, they both knew it, but Edd found himself returning the smile anyway. The first kiss started slowly, merely testing the waters, but it wasn’t long before Edd found himself lying on the couch with Kevin’s weight resting comfortably on top of him. 

Kevin’s hands had just started sliding under his shirt when the timer went off.

“Oh, the pie!” Edd exclaimed, nearly smacking their heads together when he tried to get up. “Kevin, I need to get—”

Kevin sat back on the other side of the couch after giving Edd one last kiss. “I got it, Double Dork.”

Edd nearly ran to the kitchen and pulled out the pie, relieved to see the few extra moments in the oven hadn’t hurt it any. He placed it on a cooling rack and turned off the oven, giving the counters one last wipe for good measure before going back to Kevin. 

The redhead took one of Edd’s hands with a gentle smile. “Should we continue where we left off, or is the mood ruined?”

Biting his lip, Edd considered for a moment. He’d been thinking about this for a while and he no longer felt any of the reservations he had before. “Could we…continue in my room instead?”

Kevin blinked a few times. “Are you…Am I getting this right? You want to…”

Edd nodded, glad he had picked up on the implication. “I do, Kevin. If…if you want to, that is.”

“Dork, I’ve wanted to since Halloween. You looked sexy in that lab coat.”

“K-Kevin!” Edd flushed in embarrassment. He wasn’t used to people describing him as attractive in any way (beyond what Nat liked to say, though Edd hardly took him seriously). He realized what Kevin had said, though. “That long? Why did you never say anything?”

Kevin stood and kissed him, using his larger build to get the upper hand, though Edd was far from unwilling. “Because I didn’t want to pressure you, Dork. Besides knowing better myself, Nazz probably would have had my balls for breakfast if she thought I’d done that.”

Edd began to wonder if his face would be stained pink all night. “Given the potential future activities, I think those are much better staying where they are.”

The jock’s grin grew even wider. “Why don’t you lead the way, then?”

*~*~*~*

Edd’s bedroom hadn’t changed much over the years. He’d never seen a reason to move anything around as it all was already in the most space-efficient layout. Walking into the room for the first time with Kevin behind him, however, he began to wonder. Would the labels be distracting for him? Was it perhaps too orderly for Kevin’s tastes?

Kevin, however, didn’t give the room more than a cursory glance before pulling his shirt off. He pulled Edd close and slid his hands under the hem of his own tee. “This is still okay, right? I know you lost control a little that one time.”

The succubus was more pleased than he cared to admit that Kevin kept checking with him before doing anything, even long before they had gotten to this point. “I have learned to control myself better than before, but I cannot guarantee the same thing will not happen again.” He ducked his head. Would this be a deal breaker?

“Hey, no, that’s cool,” Kevin said, tipping his face back up so their eyes met. “I’m serious here. If we’re both consenting from the start, then if you do lose control of your abilities a bit, know that you’re just enhancing what I’m already feeling, like I said before. I’ll tell you if it gets to be too much, too. And if you need to slow down or stop or whatever, just let me know. Sound okay?”

Edd nodded before closing his eyes and tucking his face into Kevin’s neck. His smell was comforting. “I do want this, but I will tell you if that changes.”

“Choice.” Kevin slid his hand up and down Edd’s back under his shirt, sending shivers down his spine. “You…uh…have lube, right? I mean, I got some back home, but Mom might strangle me if I try to slip in before she’s done with wrapping.”

“I have lubricant and condoms, yes,” Edd replied. He nuzzled against the jock’s collarbone, smiling at his sharp intake of breath. “In the nightstand drawer.”

Kevin tugged on the shirt hem. “Can this come off now?”

The removal of Edd’s shirt seemed to push them past the need for conversation. They tumbled together onto the bed soon after, clothes gradually falling into a pile on the floor. Edd knew if he gave himself time to think about it, it would bother him to no end. Instead, he focused all his attention on the contact between them and keeping his nature under control. 

Kevin thoroughly slicked his fingers before rubbing his clean hand against Edd’s hip. “So…Nat tried to explain this to me, in graphic detail, but I’m not a hundred percent sure how much of what he said I should believe.”

Edd lifted his hands and rubbed them along Kevin’s shoulders and upper back, needing the connection more than he thought he would. He folded his legs up to make things easier. “Use only one at a time and go slow.”

Perhaps a bit too slow, Edd started to think when he was nearly ready. It wasn’t that he minded how careful Kevin was being—heavens knew how dangerous a tear could be if he wasn’t properly prepared—but his body was beginning to feel impatient, aching for the pleasure he knew such actions could create. 

He helped Kevin roll on a condom, the extra lubricant on Kevin’s fingers being used to ensure everything went together smoothly. And smoothly it did, Kevin sinking inside without a hitch. The feeling of being so full overwhelming everything else.

“Shit,” Kevin muttered, going tense above him. 

Edd scrambled to make sure his nature hadn’t escaped his control, but only the smallest bits were slipping out along the edges. He quickly clamped down on them. “Kevin?”

The redhead took a few deep breaths before answering. “It’s fine. You just feel amazing.”

Blushing down his neck, Edd curled up slightly to hide his face. 

“Jesus, Double Dork, don’t tense up like that,” Kevin gasped out, laughing. 

“M-my apologies,” Edd stammered out, taking a steadying breath to relax.

Kevin kissed him softly. “Hey, it’s fine. Just didn’t want it to end too quickly.”

Edd smiled, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. He lost track of time soon after, pleasure clouding his senses. He must have blacked out somewhere, as the next thing he felt was Kevin rubbing a damp washcloth over his abdomen. “Tickles…”

Kevin pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “There you are. Feeling all right?”

“Yes, thank you,” Edd replied. He was surprised Kevin had thought to clean him up without being asked. 

“I figured this would keep you in bed longer, “ Kevin admitted, climbing back onto the bed after tossing the cloth in the hamper. He gathered Edd in his arms, curling them together. 

Edd found himself feeling very lethargic, snuggling into Kevin’s warmth gladly. There was an odd energy flowing through his veins, but he blamed it on the satisfying orgasm. “I…I cannot recall, but I did not overwhelm you with my nature, did I?”

Kevin shifted a little to make them both more comfortable. “Some slipped out near the end, there, but I wouldn’t say overwhelmed. I’ll say it never felt that good before, but that could just be the company.” He captured Edd’s lips for a long moment before the raven-haired boy had to break away with a yawn.

“Do not let me sleep too long,” Edd requested, eyes drooping.

“All right,” Kevin agreed, sounding half asleep himself.

*~*~*~*

They overslept by hours and were woken by Kevin’s cell phone going off with a text from his mother, but Edd couldn’t find it in him to be upset over his damaged sleep schedule, given the circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the Christmas special I had mentioned before. I don't even want to know how long it's been since I last wrote anything with smut in it. Couple years at least... But I hope I kept it tasteful. Wanted to leave a little more up to the imagination. Hope that came across correctly. Oh, and I have a huge thing for safe/sane/consensual, so you will always see that in my fics.
> 
> Any and all feedback is encouraged! I would love to know what you guys think so far.
> 
> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
